Take Me Too
by PhoungSeppuku
Summary: Melancholia wishes to stay with the only one who seems to want to understand her pain. And so, Melancholia wishes that Ulquiorra take her too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story...hopefully this one won't get erased. Well this story is about a teenager who thinks her life has no meaning. So she adventures to look for that reason. I'm sorry if she really kills your aura or is too depressing. But she gets more happier and more wierder. I hope you enjoy chapter one! In the next chapters I'm going to just have time skips to actually get to the point and good parts of the story. I'm just a get to the point person. Thank you for reading! (Yes, I know our last names match, it only proves that I own this one! Teehee)

~PhoungSeppuku

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, and more sadly, I do not own the hot espada from bleach...But I do own The Seppuku Family!

::::::::::::::::::**Basic Information**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Name**: Melancholia Seppuku

**Features**: Eyes blue, Hair blue, tattoo of a "0635" over the top of her left wrist.

**Talents**: Psychic, Gives free advice

**Hobbies**: Drawing

**Personlity**: unknown; bipolar

**Past**: Unknown

**Relationships**:

Ichigo: Next door neighbor, aquaintence  
Orihime: Study Buddy  
Tatsuki: Aquaintence  
Chad: Aquaintence  
Uryuu: Lab partner, aquaintence

**Family**:

Phoung Seppuku (Caretaker)  
Eiodothea Seppuku (Cousin)  
Peneolopy Seppuku (Sister  
Zen Seppuku (Brother)  
Insanity Seppuku (Cousin)  
Sanity Seppuku (Cousin)  
Snowball Seppuku (Caretaker)  
Pi-Kun Seppuku (Family Friend)

::::::::::::::::::**Chapter One**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_~I've always wanted to disappear from this piece of shit town. I can't stand it here. There is no air for me to breathe. No space. It's dead here. I want to die…~ _

These are the thoughts of a blue haired teenager, no older than 17, walking home from school, like she usually does. She walked past the Kurosaki Clinic and appeared in front of a home that was guarded with unusually high wooden fences. She paused, pondering if she even wanted to return to her home. Not giving it another second, she walked right past it.

_~There is no life here to be lived for someone like me. I don't see where I can even fit amongst the others. I feel numb again…~_

Wandering into a little park, she sat down at one of the picnic tables and she took out a sketch book. She began to draw away.

A few minutes later, a beautiful pair of green eyes began to appear upon her paper.

_~I wished my eyes looked like that…~ _

She stopped drawing and pulled out a small pocket knife from her pocket. She flipped it opened skillfully and began to deface her arms harmfully. Slowly the blood glided down her arm, leaving it's warm crimson trail behind to lead the new cells to freedom. She watched as each drop fell to the ground, staining the sandy grass red. She felt so relieved that she wanted to just curly up and just float as if she were in a dream of her own.

_~I wish I didn't have to harbor such pain in my heart…I just want it to leave…I want it to end.~_

"What are you doing Melancholia?" Orihime asked as she looked over Melancholia's shoulder. Her face was so sad as she stared at the Seppuku who was bleeding freely. Melancholia's eyes looked up to see the sad ones that looked so disappointingly down at her study buddy.

"Inoue." There was a pause. "What do you want?" She gave the orange haired girl a blank look.

"I…I noticed your…" She stuttered as her eyes wandered away. She was trying to find the courage to say something but where was it? Her heart wouldn't seem to give her any words that could possibly persuade her study partner. "…that…you're sitting all by yourself!" She could only muster up a fake smile. Melancholia only looked at her with an even blanker expression.

"Inoue, forgive my rudeness, but I think it's best to not fake everything and always act like it doesn't hurt you." Melancholia began to gather up all of her things and neatly put them in her bag. "Sides, you don't even know me, so don't try to care about me." Melancholia got up and brushed past Orihime, like nothing. She walked three feet when Orihime's words stopped her. Orihime looked down with a sad expression.

"I know you well enough to know that you are far more worth it."

"Inoue. There is no value to a painting that is nothing but a white canvas."

"At least it's a start!" She pleaded, with hope in her eyes as she looked at Melancholia.

"It's very unlikely should the painter not even know why he paints. If there is no reason, why paint nothing?" Melancholia said staring at the moon while referring to her depressing life.

"But you have all the time you need to figure it out what it is." Orihime said. She knew Melancholia could be anything but it seemed Melancholia didn't want to even attempt to find the answer as to why she existed.

"Inoue. It's best if you stop. Thinking about it only leads to broken brushes." Melancholia referred to the hope that would always crushed everyone's dreams. " Then the white canvas is truly worthless."

"But you aren't to me!" Orihime was ready to cry.

"And I refuse to attempt to paint the white canvas." Melancholia said, meaning she didn't want to even look for that reason anymore, having already been waiting many years of her life. And with that said, the blue haired teen walked away, disappearing into the nights shadows.

"Melancholia…maybe you should open up and let others try and paint it for you." Orihime said before her first tear fell. She could feel pain, just like Melancholia, maybe not the same. But she knew that the very pain they had made them so sad. Now, Orihime had the thought that she had to get know Melancholia more than just a study buddy. She needed to know her more, feel her pain, share her pain, and stop her from dying inside. She wanted to be her friend. She wanted to help the Seppuku find her way in this dangerous world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you for reading. I Hope the first chapter wasn't disappointing or depressing. I promise to actually keep this one going!

~PhoungSeppuku

...Good Days to You....


	2. Chapter 2

this one is a bit long...enjoy

:::::::::::::::::::::**Chapter 2**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi, my name is Phoung Seppuku. I'm calling in for Melancholia Seppuku. She woke up with a fever this morning. Alright, thanks. Buh-bye." Phoung Seppuku, the owner of the beautiful Seppuku residence, hung up her cellular device. She put the device into her pocket and proceeded to making herself her lunch for today's upcoming rally in the new construction of some new popular building for a cellular company.

Phoung Seppuku owned her own construction company and was very famous for it's architectural designs. It was so popular she was sent abroad to places like America, New Zealand, and London. For today's project was just a simple meeting to discuss about how long it would take, how much they would be paid, and stuff like that. The only reason the Seppuku took the offer was because she would be able to have a good deal for a cellular plan for her family and as well for her outstanding workers.

The Seppuku loved her construction crew. She dare not trade anyone else in the entire world for them. They don't cause drama, they don't act like five year children, they listen and follow rules, and they never behave recklessly and take their work seriously. She loved them because they were true adults that took pride in the art they created.

Art. Art was something that the Seppuku family specialized in.

"Zen, take Mel Up some soup." She told the young Seppuku, while she packed her own lunch. Neatly putting it in a leather bag and putting a few water bottles in there as well. Zen only looked stoic as ever, which could only creep everyone else out even more.

"Kay, Phoungie-san." She looked at Zen who went to the cabinet, pulled out a bowl, dished it, took out a spoon and chopsticks with several napkins, and finally turned to look at the oldest Seppuku in the home. She stared back. He blinked and left. Phoung sighed.

~_What's wrong with this house?~ _She said referring to all of the occupants that seem to make the house more of a ghost town rather than a natural, normal, Japanese home. She wished everyone could at least act as if they were happy to live. For shit's sake, she didn't put them there so they could be so damn depressing.

Of course, being head of the house and having all of the major responsibilities, Phoung did know everything that happened in the house. It was hers of course. She knows about Melancholia's depression problems. She's taken her to so many shrinks that all of them seem to have failed. So she thought it was best to leave her be, thinking it was only a teenage stage that all of the normal "teens" go through.

She also knew about Zen creeping everyone out at school because he refuses to show emotion and the fact he was too much of a genius for his own good. She knew about the twins being evil psychotic freaks and taking strays and torturing them in the attic. She knew that Penelope is pill popping and trying to sell drugs because her job isn't paying her enough for her to make next years track team.

Phoung new that they would be children that grew up to be teens. Destructive teens that would eventually bring their own demise upon themselves. The head Seppuku could clearly see that potential rising inside of Melancholia.

"I'm off to work. Later." Phoung said, snatching her keys of the key rack, next to the front door, above the winter coats. A second later, she reappeared in the door. "Oh, Snowball, be sure to run to the store later and grab some eggs and milk." With that she left, quietly closing the door. The soft purr of light blue Honda had quietly pulled out of the driveway and out into the sea of Karakura Town.

"Alright…" Snowball said slowly, not minding the fact that she was talking by herself. She was on the computer, doing what accountants always do. She picks up a mug of coffee and sips it, taking in its addicting drugs of caffeine.

:::::::::::::::::::**Up Stairs**::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zen knocked on Mel's door before entering. He eyed her room. Simple and clean. He stared at Melancholia. Her body was cold, with sweat beads on her forehead. She was laying on her stomach with her arm dangling off of the bed next to the box of tissues, with the trash can next to her bed. It was full of vomit and tissue paper.

The room wasn't smelling like Melancholia, like it normally should. Instead it smelt real musty, sweat, and the regurgitation that happily sat in one spot. Her eyes slowly turned to look at him. Zen was completely mused at his sister about how bad she must be feeling. Her stare was tense and he could tell that she was getting annoyed with him just standing there.

"Hey Mel…You feeling okay?" He asked as he set her soup and water on her nightstand that held some college letters. He decided to just set the food on top.

"Like shit." She took her time to reply.

"Well, Penelope made you some beef and spinach soup." He said as he took a spot at her computer stand.

"Thanks…" She slowly sat up. The pain of dizziness running to her head and the queasiness running to her stomach. But she was strong enough to ignore and hide it.

"You're weird Mel-chan." Melancholia gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Cause every time it rains, you get sick. I wish I could get sick too." Zen thought aloud. Melancholia could only give her little brother and annoyed look.

"Shut up. Phoung would kill you if you dropped your studies." She took a munch on some soggy spinach.

"And you get to?" Zen gave her a look of annoyance as well. Maybe Mel should swallow her own words.

"As long as my average scores aren't less than 80%, I'm okay." She stuffed some chewy beef into her mouth and began to savor the beautiful taste that soothed her throat and satisfied her tummy. However, Zen frowned.

"You really should stop. It's a bad habit." Zen referred to her wrists as he noticed her eat. She wasn't even trying to hide them it seemed. Melancholia looked at her little brother, she remained as passive.

"Therefore the habit is now justified." She said. It was true. Habits are habits and they won't go away so easily.

"You should stop."

"We all die one way or another."

"Whatever." Zen looked away, too pissed off. Melancholia looked from her little sibling to the clock on the wall.

"Get your ass moving, brat." She pointed to the wall. He looked at his watch instead since he was too frustrated at his sister's childlessness. He got up without saying anything and went downstairs to see Snowball waiting to take him to school while on her way to work.

Melancholia sipped the last of the hot and soothing soup. She looked outside.

"Fucking rain." She said, glaring at her reflection in the window caused by the dim, crying world on the other side. She tore her eyes away from the thing that caused her pain this morning and looked around her room to distract her eyes. Instead, she found herself in the middle of a train of thoughts.

_~Endless beauty, slowly wasting away to conform with the rest of the earth. And yet, it's beauty manages to harm…~_ Finally snapping out of it, she found herself at the computer desk, drawing a lone flower on top of a hill dying to the down pouring rain that seemingly want to suffocate the flower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

thank you for reading! i hope she wasn't too depressing today...

~PhoungSeppuku

...Good Days to You...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so EPICALLY long to update. Enjoy, it's a bit more longer this time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach obviously

CLAIMER: I own the Seppuku family...And not the hot espada...TT^TT

:::::::::::::::::::::**Chapter 3**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Karakura High…

Today, yet again, it seemed to be boring and endless. It was raining making it eternally dull. Inside class 1-A it was very quiet, much to the teacher's pleasure. Usually the freshmen are really squirrelly but today was different. It was raining on the world outside as well as on some people's worlds inside.

Suddenly, during one of the teachers lectures, an upperclassmen had knocked on the door, not only disturbing the lecture but some of the student's stoic faces. The upperclassmen had long and straight dark blue hair that could have fooled anyone for purple and she had dark magenta colored eyes. She was nice and fit and she wore a soft smile.

The teacher smiled back and invited her in. The freshman's senior introduced herself as third year (junior) Penelope Seppuku. Everyone wasn't surprised to find that she was related to their ill classmate. Some of the students recognized her as the schools' track assistant captain which really didn't make her all that special but enough to be recognized in the halls.

Like Melancholia, Penelope keeps to herself and only talks when it's necessary, however, Penelope is a bit more open into making friends and being a little more social. Penelope is a lot more of the normal, average high school student. Unlike Melancholia, Penelope actually is a more than just another face in the crowd.

"Who's that?" Ichigo whispered to his friends around him. Penelope was asking for Mel's homework and the teacher beamed even more due both of the student's responsibility not that it wasn't expected. Tatsuki, the only one who recognized her, decided to whisper back.

"Isn't it Seppuku-san's sister? From the track team?" Everyone seemed to realize it then.

"Yeah…" Orihime whispered really dazed. She was lost in her own little world as she was gazing out the window. Her thoughts were glued upon Melancholia and last night. And how she was so powerless to "change" her mind. Orihime was so sad to see a beautiful person waste them self. Orihime couldn't stand it. She NEEDED to do something. Beautiful things shouldn't be wasted.

Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at Orihime closely. She'd been like this since she walked onto the school campus. Of course so was everyone else, but Orihime didn't have the right to be sad and so un-Orihime. THAT is a crime. If she wasn't chirping, something happened to her. It just wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Inoue-san?" Questioned the Quincy, seated next to her. He, too, was concerned about his sewing buddy…not that he had any buddies…

"Its…raining." Orihime said softly, her gray eyes reflected the sad, gray clouds that cried.

~_Just like inside my heart_.~ She quietly thought, fighting the tears that threatened her eyes and the burning sensation in her nose. Just the thought of missing out on somebody that was so beautiful, that beautiful thing that wants to die, that beautiful thing that doesn't believe in hope, something that Orihime knew she could provide for her, just that thought only made ORIHIME'S heart ache.

:::::::::::::::::::::**Seppuku Residence**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It began to rain harder. The rain drops hitting the window, trying to break it open, only to fail and slide endlessly down the windowpane hastily. Melancholia sat in her windowsill while listening to her music player playing her soft xylophone ensembles. She had her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared, deeply, through the window.

Briefly, a mans face appeared in the pouring rain. Noticing another vision, she leaned closer to the window to get a better look. When she could finally make out his profile he washed away with the rest of the drops of water. She rolled her eyes.

~_Che…another vision…ugh_.~ Getting up from her spot on the bay window, she went downstairs to find something to chow down on, feeling the emptiness of her stomach finally urge her to get something to feed it. Finally, she reached her destination, the kitchen. She looked in the fridge when she heard someone walk in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Snowball asked with her eyebrow arched. Melancholia was never one to fake anything. She just did what was supposed to be done. Never really complained unless someone asked her for her opinion. Melancholia only stared back at Snowball, her aunt, as she held a cup of yogurt and a spoon.

"I'd rather die." Mel said. If she was supposed to lie down, she'd prefer it'd be the last time she laid down and it would be inside her coffin.

"You sad child." Snowball sighed shaking her head at her dumb suggestion.

"How'd you guess?" Sarcasm played on Mel's fake smile. She walked past her aunt and jogged up the stairs. Everyone in the house knew about Melancholia's depression and death threats. It was only ever hopeless the unfold the child. Nothing worked so they just let her rage on. They only thing anyone wished was that she would die so she could finally be happy.

Melancholia opened her door and shut it quietly. She moseyed over to her bed and laid on it. She opened the healthy snack and her mind began to wander…

~_What's the point in being here?…why does everyone take pride in themselves and blind themselves from their demise? We live in order to die…what is the point?!_~

"ARGH!" Melancholia threw her empty yogurt cup on the floor.

~_When will I find a reason to live?!!!_!~ She curled up and squeezed the shit out of her pillow. She clawed at it trying to control herself as tears jerked at the corners of her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::**Dinner**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All 7 of the Seppukus were sitting humbly in the comforts of their dining room. Phoung had returned from her rally and was extremely tired and was running around with a head ache for at least two hours. Penelope and Zen returned home a few hours before Phoung did and cleaned and cooked. At the same time, Snowball had went to go pick up the twins from their private school. Finally, Eidothea arrived after everyone one else, having to close her restaurant and take the money she made to a bank for safe keeping. The only Seppuku that wasn't there was Pi-kun, who seemed to be out at the moment on one of those vacation things. She would be back in a week or two..

Snowball and Penelope had cooked nice soba noodles with a flavorful sauce as well with red curry and beef. Everyone seemed to enjoy their noodles and curry, that is all except for Melancholia, who sat slurping her broccoli soup.

~_I hate this_…~ Melancholia glared at her damn soup. Fucking rain. Fucking soup. Fucking life itself. Fucking pain in the ass.

It was normally quiet with the twin's whispering and giggling, Snowball texting on her hand held, Phoung and Eidothea discussing business like usual, they both did own their own things.

"So how was school Penelope?' Asked Snowball, stuffing her face with some soba noodles.

"Ok." She sighed. "I hated English as usual." She wandered with her eyes as she toyed with her noodles. Snowball smiled at the silly teen. Snowball could remember her days as a high schooler, and how it was completely normal to hate school in general, but that was oh, so very long ago.

The mention of how someone's day went was brought to Phoung's attention and so she decided to ask Melancholia, who was quietly eating her soup.

"How was your day, Mel?" She looked over at her, while shoving some noodles into her mouth with a pair of shiny chopsticks. Mel looked over at Phoung, a slight glare tinted with it.

"Hated it…as _usual_." She emphasized to refer back to her miserable life. Penelope rolled her eyes at her little sister's sarcasm. Phoung twitched.

"My, my, such hateful children!" Eiodothea said dramatically, clenching her chopsticks to her chest. Phoung only sighed once more. What was she going to do with her?

"Alright." Phoung said which earned Mel and her little brother Zen's attention. "But are you ready to go to school tomorrow?" She look at Mel seriously, with her dark eyes. Mel only stared back.

"As usual." Was the sick teen's reply as she stoically stared back. Phoung stared back.

"You should lighten up a bit you know." Phoung said as she picked up her chopsticks again.

"I'd rather express my distaste for everything I do distaste." She said like nothing while swirling her spoon in her soup. Snowball's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Oh my." Snowball said.

"I'll be doing my homework." Mel said as she dismissed herself from the family dinning room. Everyone sat quietly as they heard the soft padding footsteps upon the ceiling.

"I'm finished." Zen said quietly as he dismissed himself too. Taking his dishes as well as Mel's to the kitchen and then left upstairs.

It was awkward at the table. The four ladies quietly finished up their meals and proceeded to the kitchen to wash their plates.

"Penelope hurry up and finish your homework. You have your flute recital tomorrow in the morning before school." Phoung said.

"Okay mom." Penelope quickly left upstairs to wash up and finish what she had left. The rest of the woman quietly returned to the living room and began to talk. Upstairs Penelope was obviously doing her homework, Zen was upstairs typing up an essay, while Mel quietly sat in her window, thinking.

Suddenly a quiet knock was heard behind Mel's bedroom door. She looked over and said "What is it?" Zen quietly entered her room. The musty smells from earlier had vanished. The waste baskets were changed and the room smelled of Melancholia. Zen smiled. Just like it should be.

"What do you want?" Melancholia said with a bored expression clouding her features.

"How come you never smile anymore?" Zen asked, crawling onto her bed and wrapping himself around her sweet smelling covers. Mel looked down at her brother, who was shoving his face in the covers. He looked like he was too embarrassed by his question to even look at her. She only stared until she realized that he wouldn't return her gaze. Looking back through the glass that separated her and the world, she thought.

"Well, brat…" She heard a muffled grunt. "I don't know." The two were quiet. Mel had expected a remark from the small genius. She decided to break the silence. "There are a lot of missing answers to questions like why do we exist? What is the point? Why live another day if we only are waiting to die? Why can't we just die tomorrow instead of looking forward for it's surprise that may never happen?" Zen listened closely and analyzed his sister's words that obviously reflected how she perceived her own life.

"Or maybe why do you harm yourself?" Mel looked down at him. "Can you answer that one at least?" He looked at her as she gazed back.

~_I ask myself that everyday little bro_.~ She smirked and held her knees a little closer.

"Why the hell am I even here?" Was her reply which made the little boy with light, icy, blue hair frown.

"That's not good enough." He folded his arms and glared at her.

"When is anything ever good enough in the shitty world?" She looked at him with a sincere smile. He took a moment to consider. Zen thought that Mel could be right in the reasons for what she does.

"But that doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself."

"Hurting myself makes me feel the most alive I've ever been. More alive than this world could ever make me feel. Feelings that not even you could feel." She stared out the window. Like her little brother could ever feel the pain or emptiness that she did.

"Well why can't I feel that alive like you?"

"Because brat, first off, you can't feel the pain I do." Zen sighed and got out of her bed. It was getting late and he was pretty sure Phoung knew that they were up and would probably be up there any minute to scold them. He walked slowly over to her door while still thinking.

"Mel…" She looked at him. "The doctors tell me I have emotional problems. That I don't really experience them. They say it's a problem that I undergo." Mel's interest seemed to peak. She knew about his emotional abilities but she never really looked into the matter, seeing as though it never really concerned her opinions.

"The truth is I just reject them. They are just useless to have. I never really can experience the joy the other kids talk about. I guess I am as empty as you because I can't really find the reasons to use my emotions to be happy because there really isn't a reason to be happy." Zen looked at his sister, half of smile showing.

"No…there never is a reason is there, brat?" She mirrored his half smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for Reading.

~PhoungSeppuku

...Good Days to You...


End file.
